


Before My Eyes

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Asked: Captain Canary Image Prompt: some isolated space in Russia filled with snow, Sara's walking and/or crying, and a ressurected Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before My Eyes

Before My Eyes

xXx

The snow was to her knees, soaking through the fabric of her pants and sending chills through her body. She didn’t care though, she wasn’t even watching her steps, her eyes focused only on the man standing only a few yards away. He was watching her right back, a smirk on his face. The bastard, he wasn’t going to make this easy. It didn’t matter though, she wasn’t about to give up, not after…

Not after watching him die. 

“Assasin.” he greeted as she finally made it to him. 

“Crook.” she replied breathing hard, her breath visible in little puffs as she tried to catch her breath.

“You’re breathless and I haven’t even done anything yet. I knew I was skilled but..” he didn’t get to finish as she lept into his arms, knocking him off balance and sending them tumbling into the snow.  He held her close when he realized the shaking wasn’t from the cold, but rather her uncontrolled sobs. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” she scolded. “Fuck,” she breathed. “If I had known you being a hero would lead to this I wouldn’t have encouraged it.”

“You’d prefer I be selfish then?” he asked keeping her close even as they sat up. 

“Yes.” she replied without hesitation. “Please. Be a selfish bastard.” 

Leonard reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“I think you're the first person who's ever asked me to be myself.”

Sara sniffed a bit. “Maybe you’re just spending time with the wrong people.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
